So Many Princesses - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: A pre-Halloween Skype session has the family discussing one of Joan's very favorite topics!


_We're approaching my favorite holiday and …SuperSammy's birthday is on Friday!_ _ **Happy early birthday to you, my wonderful friend,**_ _writing partner and seatmate in the handbasket!_

 _Sammy & Ilna - love you both to the moon xoxo_

 _REALMcRollers and Readers - your love and feedback means a lot and we appreciate every word._

 _This one was inspired by a beautiful princess named Ibbi_

* * *

 **So Many Princesses**

"... and then the Fairy Godmother in Waiting - that's who makes you into a princess - she said I was a _very_ good listener because I sat really still while she did my hair …" Joan leaned closer to the screen pointed to the photo she was holding of herself, Mary and Aaron from their weekend trip to Disneyland. "See it's got pixie dust in it."

Angie nodded from her perch on Steve's lap as though she understood every word her cousin was saying. "Noni ahh ba dee ah, Mama!" She looked at Catherine and pointed to the tablet where Joan was retelling the story of the anniversary trip to the Magic Kingdom.

"I see, baby girl. Joan looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

In the photo, Joan was beaming at the camera. Joy was absolutely radiating from her as she stood in front of her parents, who wore matching smiles of their own. The Disneyland photographer had positioned them in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle. Aaron's arm was around Mary and both parents placed a gentle hand on their daughter's shoulders. The anniversary couple wore matching T-shirts that Joan picked out in the hotel gift shop that read _Mama Mouse_ and _Daddy Mouse_ over images of Minnie and Mickey respectively, while Joan was dressed in a complete ensemble reminiscent of Elsa, from the sparkly blue Keds on her feet to the tiara on her upswept, glitter-sprinkled blond hair.

"That was right before we met Elsa and Anna and Elsa said I looked like her twin." She looked back at Mary who nodded when she confirmed, "Right, Mama?" Joan took a breath and continued, "And then we saw Cinderella, and Snow White and I told Merida hi for you, Uncle Steve and I went to story time with Jasmine…" She gestured with outstretched hands. "It was the best trip and we saw sooo many princesses." Her smile got even brighter as a thought occurred to her and all the adults grinned at her enthusiastic, "You should go for your anniversary!"

Each time they'd Skyped, the excited little girl though of new details from the weekend to share with them, often accompanied by a photo or little souvenir for Angie to see.

When Steve exchanged a look with his brother in law and asked, "So, Joanie, did you decide what you're gonna be for Halloween? Maybe a scuba diver or ..." He pretended to think. "How about a giraffe?" Mary snorted.

Joan's eyes grew wide at her favorite uncle's lack of Halloween protocol and she explained in a 'grownups are so silly' voice, "Uncle Steeeeeve _,_ I'm gonna be Elsa! I'm wearin' my princess dress from the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. I already got the best dress ever and Mama's gonna do my hair like the Fairy Godmother in Waiting did at Disneyland and Grandma Sue got me a princess thing…" She looked at Mary, who provided, "a stole". "Yeah, a _princess_ stole, in case it's cold at night … wait, I'll get it!" She was off screen in a flash.

"Noni!" Angie made grabby hands at the tablet and Catherine kissed her cheek. "She'll be right back." She looked at Mary. "The princess dress up session gets extra points for serious longevity, huh?"

Mary grinned. "Worth every penny. Of course I really wanted the pictures of her dressed up, but buying the Elsa outfit on Amazon and bringing it to the park was a great idea. One of the other moms at school clued me in. She has two girls and she saved like $300 by bringing the dresses. Luckily, Disney's pretty accommodating with all the package choices."

Aaron laughed as Joan launched herself onto his lap, now holding a white fuzzy stole. "And here's _my_ favorite princess." He nodded while his daughter held the stole up so they could see it and addressed his niece, "Pretty soon Miss Angie, you'll be picking out your own costumes." His expression turned teasing as he added, "And your daddy will realize you can run but you cannot hide from the Disney princess brigade."

Steve snorted, "we'll see" and shifted the toddler on his lap as she babbled at his sister who was blowing kisses at her and saying, "Aunt Mary loves you, Angie."

Angie placed both hands over her mouth, mimicking her aunt's gesture. "May-ee!"

"Mama!" Joan gasped. "Cousin Angie said your name!"

Steve stood Angie on his knees. "She did! Didn't you, big girl? Who's that?" He pointed and Mary waved.

"May-ee!" She clapped at the happy reaction from her family and Steve kissed her cheek until she giggled.

Mary looked a little teary as she caught Catherine's eyes before the women glanced at Steve, who was murmuring to Angie about how smart and what a good girl she was. Both were thinking how neither sibling would have dreamed of this moment years ago and how very happy they were it was happening now.

The mood was broken when Joan, slinging an arm around Aaron's neck said, "Don't worry, Daddy, Cousin Angie will say your name soon."

"Awww." Catherine smiled as Aaron kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you for caring about my feelings, pumpkin, but it's okay because we know babies say easier names first. Remember when we were visiting and Cody explained to Jacob how Angie said his name because Cody's easier for her?"

Joan nodded, happy her daddy wasn't disappointed. "Right."

"Hey," Aaron grinned at Mary. "I wonder if she'll call me Uncle Aawon."

" _That_ would be adorable," Catherine chimed in as Angie bounced on Steve's legs and reached for her, then wiggled to get down until Cammie moved closer and she placed a little hand on the dog's back and murmured, "Caa-mee".

Joan, back on track, said, "What's Cousin Angie being for Halloween, Aunt Cath?" Her eyes lit as she thought of ideas. "Maybe she can be baby princess Aurora. You and Uncle Steve can be the king and queen, and Cammie can be the prince's noble 'teed," she offered. "Or .. or Cousin Angie can be Melody and you and Uncle Steve can be Ariel and Prince Eric!" Her eyes danced. "Then Cammie can be Flounder."

"Those are both really good ideas, sweetie," Catherine nudged Steve with her hip and hid a smile while mouthing "tights".

"Thanks, Joanie, we're uh … we're still thinking." Steve said with a raised brow at his wife.

"Okay, but don't think too long it's almost Halloween." Joan instructed with a little bounce. She'd left Aaron's lap and was standing between her parents in front of the sofa.

"Roger that." Steve gave a little salute and whispered, "No tights." to Catherine.

Mary chuckled and tapped Joan's shoulder. "Okay, it's time to say good night, peanut. School tomorrow."

Joan sighed dramatically. "Oookay. I gotta go take a bath, Cousin Angie, but we'll Skype again pretty soon. 'Fore Halloween." She looked at Steve and Catherine. "Don't think too long, okay?"

"Okay, Joanie." Steve grinned.

"We promise."

Steve waved and whispered, "wave bye bye" to Angie, who complied with a grin.

When he couldn't resist pointing to his sister and coaxing, "Who's that, Angie?" and their daughter's "May-ee" brought such an expression of delight to his face, Catherine kissed not only their daughter's cheek, but Steve's as well.

Finishing the conversation with 'good nights' all around, Catherine ended the Skype session and Angie scooted off her lap and toddled over to pick up her stuffed Aardvark. Bringing it back and reaching up for Steve, she snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes.

"So …" Catherine said as she grabbed a light blanket from the armchair, covered Angie against the air condition's chill and retook her seat next to them. "This may be your very last Halloween with 'street clothes for a costume' you know."

He kissed Angie's head as she made little murmured sounds in her sleep. "And yet … still not wearing tights." He smirked and bent to whisper, "You won't ask daddy to wear tights, right, baby girl?"

Catherine laughed. "And if she does?"

He schooled his features. "We'll … compromise."

"With a two year old?"

"Angie will be the most exceptional two year old ever, so … yeah."

"Whatever you say, Commander. But for now …" She reached for the tablet and brought the screen to life. "You heard Joan, we need to decide …" She pulled up the pages they'd looked at the previous night for family costumes.

"Hey …" He raised his chin with a grin and pointed to the screen. "I vote for that one."

Scanning the page that featured 20 costume combinations, half of which were princesses, Catherine nodded. "With a little modification ... that one may work."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
